


color me blue

by showhyuks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: Waking up with specks of blue ink slightly engraved on his skin and his lover sitting idly beside him, quietly marking himself using his trusty old drawing pen, isn't an unusual morning anymore for Hyunwoo, apparently.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [blancsetnoirsr1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/blancsetnoirsr1) collection. 



> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated if you enjoyed the story. The prompt I fulfilled can be found in the end notes <3  
> Also, I'm on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/alwayshowhyuk)!

What Hyunwoo loves the most about mornings is how the smell of freshly brewed coffee travels past the bedroom door to wake his senses up and get him started for the day. He loves how it lifts up his mood right away and how it gets his mind working just in time for his work shift to start, and knowing that his boyfriend personally makes it for him every single day makes it better.

 

However, there are days when he wakes up to no smell of coffee and instead he only gets hit by the strong smell of their fabric conditioner. That day is one of those days.

 

He turns to his side and is not a bit surprised when he sees his boyfriend with his legs crossed and hunched in front of his chest, holding his old pen and sporting a pout which makes him even more adorable than how he already is. 

 

Hyunwoo checks his own arm and there he sees a beautiful landscape of stars, varying in size and shape, yet they all come together to create a masterpiece in his own skinㅡall thanks to the artist beside him who still hasn't noticed that he's already awake. He stares at the beauty in front of him for a few seconds before clearing his throat and smiling.

 

"Hey," Hyunwoo mumbles, reaching out a hand to hold Minhyuk's arm, "good morning."

 

"Good morning," Minhyuk is a bit startled but still, he bends over to kiss Hyunwoo on the forehead before smiling back. "How was your sleep?"

 

Hyunwoo stretches his arms and back, waiting for the moment he hears the crack before responding. "Great, but I need to get ready for work right away or else my boss will kill me. Today's the big day, and- oh wait, why are you still here? Won't you be going to school today?"

 

Minhyuk shakes his head, finishing off the last details of the portrait in their arms. "I don't feel too well today, so I called in sick and asked for a substitute teacher while I'm away..."

 

Hyunwoo quickly sits up to wrap an arm around Minhyuk's shoulder, holding his forehead to check his temperature. "Shit, do you want me to bring you to the hospital? Are you in pain?" He touches Minhyuk's cheek before kissing it, "Or should I just call Wonho over so he can check up on you? His hospital shift today doesn't start until 11 anyway."

 

Minhyuk shakes his head as he buries his face in the junction between Hyunwoo's neck and shoulder, inhaling his smell and sighing in contentment. He tightens his hold around his pen. "No, I just need to take some medicine and rest, that's all. This is probably just a fever caused by the chilly weather last night."

 

"You sure?" Hyunwoo pulls away to look in his boyfriend's eyes, raising an eyebrow to make sure Minhyuk isn't just saying this to not make him worry, but the latter genuinely smiles at him and it keeps Hyunwoo at ease, knowing that Minhyuk is telling him the truth. "Okay, I'll check our medicine cabinet first before calling the office to see if I can get today off."

 

"No, Hyunwoo!" Minhyuk stops him. "Today is your big day, right? It's presentation day today and you need to be there as the head of the team. I can take care of myself and I'll probably just sleep the whole day to keep myself busy. You don't need to worry about me, okay?" 

 

"Are you sure? Would you be fine alone or should I text someone to accompany you for today?" Hyunwoo knows Minhyuk doesn't like staying in one place for a long time and he isn't sure what time his meeting's going to end, but Minhyuk is shaking his head again like before.

 

"Yes, baby, I can handle myself pretty well. Trust me, I have plenty things to do here, Hyunwoo." Minhyuk assures him one last time before lightly pushing him off his side of the bed. "Now, go wash up and I'll try to go back to sleep."

 

Hyunwoo looks at the stars in his arms, then at Minhyuk, and at the stars again for the last time, before kissing Minhyuk's forehead and heading to the washroom to get ready for the day.

 

"Just leave a message when you need me, okay?" He shouts from behind the shower curtains and Hyunwoo knows Minhyuk is sleeping again when seconds pass and he hears no response.

•

They met each other in the unlikeliest of places where one will meet his or her own soulmate. The city jail wasn't really what Hyunwoo had in mind when he thought of all the possible romantic encounters where he'll finally see who the talented artist is behind the endless scribbles and mini portraits in his arms; but he saw him there, cooped up in one corner of the cell looking like he wasn't supposed to be there, and Minhyuk lifted his eyes from where he was drawing another mountain for the scenery he was trying to finish in his left arm.

 

Their eyes met for a few brief seconds before Hyunwoo saw the marks Minhyuk has done on himself, comparing it with identical one in his own arm and he smiled at him like he finally found the missing piece of the puzzle he'd usually refer to as his life.

 

Three years later and Hyunwoo never saw this kind of eventful evening happening in the course of his lifetime. Everything was cute the morning before, but this? This was _hell._

 

What he loves the most about evenings is how Minhyuk always hugs him as soon as he enters their shared apartment, grinning at him like there's no tomorrow and kissing him on the lips as a reward for working hard the whole day. He loves being welcomed by the smell of food all the way from the dining area, where Minhyuk usually takes his time cooking for the both of them just before Hyunwoo comes home.

 

However, there are evenings when he arrives to nothing but the loud sound of the airconditioning system and the static sound from the living room television. No hugs, no kisses, no smell of food, and so it's definitely one of those evenings.

 

And what makes it worse is the event that happened just a few hours ago which almost cost him his dignity and pride in his workplace.

 

He stomps inside their shared bedroom with scrunched eyebrows and his usual "angry" pout, loosening the tie around his neck so he can properly express himself without the need to suffocate every now and then. Minhyuk is right there, idly sitting in the middle of their bed with a big smile on his face as if he didn't just almost mess up one of Hyunwoo's important meetings the day. 

 

His heart skips a beat when he sees how beautiful Minhyuk looks with all his fringes hiding his eyes while wearing one of Hyunwoo's oversized white shirts, but he keeps his voice stern as he finally asks him. "Why the hell did you draw a dick on my palm?"

 

"I didn't." Minhyuk smiles like an innocent child as he tilts his head to the side to make his point clear and Hyunwoo stops himself from ripping his hair off his head because _why tonight, of all nights, does his boyfriend have to be this cute?!_

 

"Explain this, then." Hyunwoo lifts his palm to show Minhyuk the remnants of what he can make out as a dick drawing and the younger laughs before shaking his head.

 

"I technically didn't draw it on you." Minhyuk raises his eyebrows. "I drew it on myself. And in my boredom, it slipped my mind that today was your 'very important meeting', but we are both at fault here because I kept on texting you to ask where the hell did you hide our XBox, but you never responded to any of my messages." It's Minhyuk's turn to cross his arms in front of his chest before darting a tongue out. "And you told me I'd just have to message you if I need something."

 

"How was this my fault then?!" Hyunwoo steps closer to where Minhyuk is and the latter immediately runs for his life, smoothly avoiding Hyunwoo's arms who tried to  
catch him in the process. Hyunwoo quickly gets to his senses before following Minhyuk to the living room, chasing him up and around like the both of them aren't civilized adults at all.

 

Minhyuk tries to fake a left step before Hyunwoo sees him turning to the right and Hyunwoo quickly makes his move by pulling his boyfriend closer to him so he can't escape from his arms again, locking him in between his forearms as their faces bump into each other, sending the both of them down to the ground with loud grunts of annoyance. Minhyuk tries to pull his legs off of Hyunwoo but the latter is fast enough to hold them tight around his waist, kissing him full on the lips.

 

"Hey, you know you can't escape anymore, right? It's been six months since you last went to the gym." Hyunwoo says and it earns him a slap on the chest.

 

Minhyuk rolls his eyes before laughing and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck, slowly closing the distance between them but Hyunwoo stops him, using his free arm to touch Minhyuk's forehead and neck instead. "Hey, are you feeling better now?"

 

Minhyuk nods right away, shooting him a small smile. "The medicine worked pretty quickly so I eventually got out of bed a few hours after you left for work. Although, I got a call earlier from Jooheon and he told me the kids really missed me a lot today. Luckily he was there to cover for my morning shifts and Kihyun took over the afternoon ones."

 

"But at least you can finally come to work tomorrow. I bet the kids will be thrilled to see their favorite teacher back by eight in the morning, as usual." Hyunwoo gently bumps his nose against Minhyuk's before kissing him again. "Plus, I don't want you staying in here for too long without anything or anyone to keep you busy. Not after what happened this afternoon."

 

"Promise I won't ever draw a dick on any part of your body again," Minhyuk raises his pinky finger up, "just promise me you'll always try to reply a few minutes later whenever I text you, okay?"

 

"Mm-hmm." Hyunwoo nods. "I'm sorry for not texting right away, work just sucked me in for eight hours straight in preparation for the meeting earlier, which was a success, but it also means I brought home work again. I need to finish this to finalize everything by tomorrow." His eyes looks tired and Minhyuk tries to cheer him up by giving him his biggest smile.

 

"Nevertheless, I'm so proud of you. Told you you can do it." Minhyuk completely straddles Hyunwoo before giving him a congratulatory kiss, letting Hyunwoo explore his mouth with the dominance he's grown to love over the years. They part a minute later with heaving breaths and passionate gazes towards each other and Hyunwoo thinks no other moment can ever beat the feeling that Minhyuk's stare gives him everytime their eyes meet. He loves Minhyuk with every fiber of his being and what makes it all better is that Minhyuk feels the same and that they're meant for each other.

 

Minhyuk keeps his head in between Hyunwoo's neck and shoulder, rubbing his nose against the soft fabric of his boyfriend's coat to annoy him. "I'll order Chinese takeout so we can properly celebrate before you become a slave to your work again a few hours from now. Does that sound okay to you?"

 

"Can't I just eat you instead?" Hyunwoo whispers in his ear and Minhyuk gets the chills but he manages to push Hyunwoo away before standing up to get his phone. He grunts in response as he rolls his eyes.

 

"Pervert. I'm getting myself some noodles. Go starve."

•

What Hyunwoo loves the most about midnights is that it's the only time he either gets proper rest after a long day of work, or the only time he gets to cuddle (or sometimes, make love) with Minhyuk after not seeing him for twelve hours.

 

But his workspace full of papers won't let him have that kind of night, and the scented candle Minhyuk brought for him isn't helping either.

 

He knows he's a bit lightheaded from his lack of sleep for the past few days, but he needs to finish the final parts of his presentation so his officemates can properly assess it and have the papers finalized just in time for the big project reveal. Sleep be damned, Hyunwoo pats his eyelids to keep himself awake before opening his laptop again to open the project document.

 

He doesn't hear the door creaking minutes later, but the smell of coffee hit his senses just as Minhyuk places a cup a few inches away from his pile of papers. Minhyuk kisses his forehead one last time before quietly slipping away from his grasp and Hyunwoo lovingly stares at the cup of coffee in front of him.

 

The cup had a blank yellow sticky note stuck on its rim. Hyunwoo takes it and wonders why would Minhyuk stick a blank note on his coffee cup, before he finally sees the scribble on the other side of his hand.

 

_You can do it, I believe in you. I love you. :)_

 

The sticky note is blank because the message is already written in his hand, and Hyunwoo almost cries out both in exhaustion and gratefulness for everything Minhyuk has done to keep him going.

 

Minhyuk is the prime reason he works hard, knowing that he only wants best for him and for the both of them, and even if it costs Hyunwoo his sleep most of the time, at times like this he smiles in relief knowing that his efforts never go in vain. He couldn't have asked for a better soulmate than the one he's with already.

 

Hyunwoo ponders about it for a moment before realizing that yes, they truly are meant to be together. They were soulmates who were lucky enough to have found each other in the same city, but other than that, Hyunwoo thinks they were really meant to meet that night inside the city jail just as he was about to bail his friend out and Minhyuk was falsely accused of starting a bar fight when he really didn't do anything. 

 

Minhyuk made his life a tad bit better. He painted all the colors back in Hyunwoo's very monochromatic life and he made it all easier, made Hyunwoo feel better than before. (Plus, he makes the best coffees.)

 

All the drawings that had already faded from his arms and palms and legs and fingers were witnesses as to how he's always loved Minhyuk more than anything in the world, and Hyunwoo wouldn't be surprised if someday Minhyuk will be drawing nude people in his body and he'd still kiss him good night over and over.

 

So yes, Son Hyunwoo is definitely in love with his eternal soulmate and forever annoying boyfriend who just drew a dick on him a few hours before. He's definitely, absolutely, truthfully in love with his lifetime painter (who only works with blue pens), Lee Minhyuk.

 

(Minutes later, he gets a tickle attack from Minhyuk. "This is what happens when you're too sleepy while doing work! Is this really my purpose in life, to make sure you do your job before your boss fires you?! You better finish that shit before sunrise or I'll keep on tickling you to wake you up! Stop staring at the coffee and start drinking it!")

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Soulmate!AU where whatever your soulmate draws on their skin appears on yours, and Hyunwoo feels pretty much like a canvas to his.  
> Or: Minhyuk's basically a 2nd Da Vinci, has a lot of free time, and loves to see constellations drawn on his lover's skin.


End file.
